


All He Ever Wanted

by 1010nabulation



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte
Genre: Angst, Future Fic, Happy Ending, M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-12
Updated: 2011-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-14 17:18:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1010nabulation/pseuds/1010nabulation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After high school, Abe and Mihashi lost contact. But Abe has been harboring a crush all this time. What'll happen when he's confronted with his former pitcher once more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	All He Ever Wanted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DraNKa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraNKa/gifts).



> For Dran! I hope you enjoy your gift as much as I enjoyed writing it!
> 
> Also, all mistakes are belong to me, in case anyone was wondering.

Abe's heart raced as he dashed up the last few steps into the big gray building. _Damn it,_ he thought, after a quick glance at his watch. _Two minutes late._ And all because he'd overslept. It was his own fault really, and he knew it. It only pissed him off more. If he hadn't stayed up to finish watching the game on TV, he'd have gotten plenty of sleep and wouldn't have been scrambling this morning. But like he'd miss a game. He hadn't ever, not since Mihashi began as the Hanshin Tiger's starting pitcher, getting them closer to the Japan Series than they’d been in decades. That'd been a year ago. A whole year.

It was a long time, but it'd been much longer since they'd parted (tearfully, though Abe liked to forget it). That'd been five years ago--the end of high school when they'd gone off to different universities, Abe to Osaka University of Health and Sports Science to study sports medicine, Mihashi to Hosei University where he'd killed at baseball. Just like Abe said he would. He'd been snapped up by the Hanshin Tigers immediately upon his graduation, surprising no one except, possibly, Mihashi himself. Not that Abe would know for sure. He hadn't spoken to the guy in years. But he'd seen the surprised and elated look on Mihashi's face as he gave interviews on TV shortly after the draft. And truth be told, Abe had been elated himself. After all, the Hanshin Tigers played in Osaka, right in Koushien Stadium itself. So it wasn't like he didn't care; if anything Abe cared too much. The estrangement was self-imposed. Abe felt that Mihashi needed to see for himself what he could do on his own, without Abe.

And if he was truly honest with himself, it was really Abe who needed to convince himself that he didn't need Mihashi.

The years apart had done just the opposite, though, proving to Abe how much he really did need Mihashi. But Mihashi had probably moved on ages ago.

 _Should have told him how you felt a long time ago, idiot, so shut up about it,_ Abe berated himself as he rushed to pick up his patient sheet for the day. He'd repeated the same phrase to himself so often now it was almost like a mantra of regret. But back in high school he'd been confused, scared; he hadn't realized how hopelessly in love he'd been. And still was.

Lost in his thoughts, Abe almost didn't catch the new assignment he'd been given. In the few months he'd been interning here at the main hospital in Osaka he hadn’t yet gotten to do much, but it looked like his luck was changing. Today he was assisting Dr. Kaneda with physical therapy. Dr. Kaneda mostly worked with real athletes, professionals--exactly the kind of work Abe wanted to do himself once he finished med school.

But he was already five minutes late for the first appointment. If he took too long to show up, the assignment might be given to another intern. He had to hurry.

"Shit," Abe whispered under his breath. The physical therapy wing was on the other side of the building, four floors up. He ran for the elevators and jammed the button repeatedly. Waited. Waited. After two minutes, Abe cursed more loudly and sprinted for the stairs. Though he'd kept himself in pretty damn good shape even after he'd stopped playing baseball, he was out of breath by the time he'd made it up four flights of stairs and down the hallway to Dr. Kaneda's office.

The patient was already there. Abe froze in the doorway, chest heaving.

"Ah, here he is," Dr. Kaneda said, talking still to the patient as he turned to look at his late intern. "I've already finished the preliminary examination, Abe-kun, so why don't you have a look at Mihashi-san's chart here and tell me what you think is going on?"

All Abe could do was stare, even as he accepted the chart from the doctor. It hadn’t even crossed his mind that Mihashi might be one of the professional atheletes Dr. Kaneda treated, although he knew this hospital was in Mihashi’s team’s home town.

Mihashi looked almost as stunned to see Abe as Abe was to see him. He recovered quickly, though, a hopeful smile lighting his face as his shock faded. It sent a thrill through Abe to see it and made his face flush redder than it already was from exertion. He looked just like Abe remembered him, only a bit taller and somewhat more muscular (if still rather thin). Same head of unruly light reddish hair. But then, Abe had known that already. He'd seen him just last night, after all, pitching a near-perfect game. Finally, Mihashi found his voice. "A-Abe-kun is a... _doctor_?"

When all Abe could do was swallow in reply, still staring, Dr. Kaneda answered good-naturedly. "Oh, no, not yet. He's an intern, Mihashi-san, but I'll be here the whole time supervising and will be the one to begin your therapy, so don't worry. You're in good hands." If Abe noticed a hint of reproach in the look the doctor gave him, he was the only one to see it. Mihashi nodded, though he still looked a bit in awe of Abe.

Reminded of his duty, Abe tore his eyes off of Mihashi and stared down at the chart in his hands, forcing his heart to calm. There was a job to do here. No matter the circumstances, he had to do it.

"He's underweight," Abe said, eyes narrowing to a glare without him realizing it as he read on. Some things never changed. "But his blood pressure is good, and so is his range of motion." As Abe's eyes scanned the chart further, his lips thinned, the expression on his face growing darker. _Muscle weakness, especially in his right arm? Tremors? Overall fatigue?_

"You're wearing yourself out, and on top of that giving yourself _dead arm?_ " Abe finally exploded at Mihashi. He hadn't pitched every game, Abe knew, so that wasn't the reason his right arm was growing so weak. "You pitch even on off days, don't you? Even on days you're not supposed to practice? I bet you're planning on it _today_ after your appointment, aren't you?! If you keep that up, pretty soon you won’t even be able to pitch anymore!"

" _Abe,_ " Dr. Kaneda cut in sternly. Immediately, Abe stopped, still fuming. Mihashi winced, clearly upset by the outburst. Some things _never_ changed. Dr. Kaneda continued, "your assessment is correct, but you will apologize to Mihashi-san and then excuse yourself. You are removed from his care and from this assignment effective immediately. Report to the clinic and observe the nurses; perhaps you will be reminded of the proper way to treat a patient."

Biting back a shouted _Fine!_ , Abe sullenly gave Mihashi’s chart back to Dr. Kaneda. He shouldn't have exploded at Mihashi. This wasn't high school. He was a medical intern. And Mihashi was his patient, not his pitcher anymore... _Not his._ Bowing, Abe stared daggers at the ground, infuriated at himself now. "Sorry, Mihashi. Please excuse--"

"No!" Mihashi interrupted. "No, you're right! I still practice too much. I should take better care of myself, but it’s not like high school--there’s nobody like Abe-kun to tell me when I’m going too far. K-Kaneda-sensei, don't make him go--I want Abe-sensei to stay!"

Both Abe and Dr. Kaneda stared at Mihashi in amazement. _Mihashi wanted him to stay._ Abe’s heart leapt into his throat, embarrassed by how hopeful it was making him. Just because Mihashi wanted to be treated by Abe didn’t mean he wanted to _sleep_ with him. It didn’t even mean he wanted to be friends again. That earnest look on Mihashi’s face was making it very hard to concentrate and push the feelings down, though.

Blushing fiercely, Mihashi took his chart from Dr. Kaneda and anxiously but forcefully put it back into Abe’s hands. It looked like some things _had_ changed after all. He was not the same meek Mihashi he’d been in high school. Maybe setting Mihashi off on his own was a good idea after all, no matter how painful it’d been.

“Well… if you insist, Mihashi-san,” Dr. Kaneda conceded, clearly thinking it was a bad idea. Turning to Abe, he added, “but I will _not_ have you treating a patient like that again, Abe-kun. One more misstep and you’ll be reassigned immediately.”

Abe nodded, his grip tightening on Mihashi’s chart. “Yes, sir!”

Relieved, Mihashi let out a huge sigh and sat down on the crinkly paper covering the exam table.

“All right, Abe-kun. What treatment do you recommend for Mihashi-san?”

Wanting to restore Dr. Kaneda’s faith in him, Abe stood up straighter and outlined his plan quickly and clearly. Mihashi wasn’t going to like it. Hopefully he’d still want Abe to treat him after he heard what he would have to do. “We’ll put Mihashi on the disabled list temporarily. Two weeks of rest to allow his arm to heal—no playing or practicing. Lots of big meals to replenish his strength and bring his weight back up to a more acceptable level. And plenty of stretching to keep him limber in the meantime.”

“Good,” Dr. Kaneda said, nodding. “Mihashi-san?”

Mihashi fidgeted with the hem of his shirt, eyes darting from Abe to Dr. Kaneda and back again. “F-fine!” It clearly pained him to say it, but say it he had.

Abe almost choked on the tirade he’d been about to go on had Mihashi resisted. _Don’t you want to get better and keep pitching?! You’re an all-star; you can’t keep pushing yourself so hard!_ and on and on, but it seemed like a few years had given Mihashi a little more sense than he’d had in high school. Satisfied, Abe smiled.

Exam and treatment plan completed, Dr. Kaneda took over and showed Mihashi some stretches he could do to keep his muscles supple. Some of them needed two people to perform, and he asked Abe to help him rather than Dr. Kaneda. It was almost like old times, stretching together after a game. Except that touching Mihashi now was making Abe respond in ways he knew he shouldn’t be. There was no way Mihashi could feel the same, which only made it more mortifying than sexy.

He wasn’t expecting it when Mihashi invited him to his house after his shift was over. “Just to catch up!” he added, when Dr. Kaneda gave them a consternated look. Socializing with patients wasn’t exactly frowned upon, but it wasn’t generally approved of either.

Let Dr. Kaneda think what he would; getting to spend time alone with Mihashi was something Abe had only dreamed of until today. When Abe accepted, the beaming smile he got from Mihashi could have lit up an entire city block. It certainly lit up Abe’s heart.

~*~*~

Abe didn’t even bother going home to change out of his scrubs after getting off work that night. He went straight to Mihashi’s place. It was so close—Abe had never realized just how little space separated him from Mihashi. And yet he had been so far away, so unreachable. Abe growled under his breath, reminding himself that at least he was getting to see Mihashi now. _It’s enough_ , he insisted.

Mihashi greeted him with another 1,000 kilowatt smile at the door to his apartment. “Sorry it’s so small. I’m not here very much,” Mihashi admitted as he closed the door behind Abe.

It was bigger than Abe’s own apartment, which was like a closet with an attached toilet. Being a bachelor in med school meant he couldn’t afford much and wasn’t around much either. “I know,” Abe grunted before he could stop himself.

Mihashi looked clearly surprised. Abe could feel heat rising to his face as he explained, “You’re only here for home games, right? So you haven’t been here in a few weeks.” _In fact, you probably only got back to Osaka this morning_.

As he watched Mihashi’s eyes widen, mouth opening in wonder, Abe realized what he’d just said. He grimaced. _Great, now he knows what a creepy stalker you are!_

But that look of wonder didn’t leave Mihashi’s face. “You… knew I was gone?”

“Yeah, I watch all your games,” Abe admitted gruffly, hands in the pockets of his scrubs. As though that didn’t sound even creepier.

Before Abe knew what was happening, tears had welled in Mihashi’s eyes and spilled over onto his cheeks.

“Hey, what—why are you crying?!” Abe yelled, which only made Mihashi cry harder. Just like high school, and Abe still didn’t know how to deal with it.

“I th-thought you didn’t care anymore!” Mihashi wailed. “But you watched a-all my games! I’ve missed you, Abe-kun!”

“Whoa, hey, what the hell gave you that idea!” Alright, so it was probably the fact that Abe never tried to contact Mihashi after Nishiura, but Mihashi hadn’t tried to contact him either! It’d been too painful to call Mihashi after Abe realized just how deeply his affections ran; he thought he was doing Mihashi a favor by letting him go. Apparently not. Scowling, Abe reached out and pulled Mihashi close, hugging him tightly in the entry hall. “I’m sorry, okay? I always cared. I still care. And I missed you, too, Mihashi.”

“Really?” Mihashi asked, sniffling loudly and clinging to Abe’s scrubs. It felt so good to have him in his arms.

“Really.”

Drawing back, Mihashi looked into Abe’s face, giving him a wavery smile. It was enough to break Abe’s scowl and bring a slight smile to his own face. Then Mihashi was moving forward, and Abe’s world swung out of balance again. _Whoa, wait, what--_. Mihashi’s lips were meeting his tentatively, salty and warm. Abe froze solid, too shocked to even really enjoy what was happening. _Mihashi. Kissing him. All these years of wanting…_

“W-was that okay?” Mihashi asked as he pulled back, worried hazel eyes meeting Abe’s own. “I’m sorry! I’ve wanted to do that since… since high school.”

The blush that worked its way over Mihashi’s cheeks made Abe melt. “Me too,” he confessed. His blood was singing through his veins with a potent mixture of hope, elation, and rising anger at himself. They’d _both_ wanted to kiss each other, and somehow neither had realized it when it mattered most. And now it was _Mihashi_ who’d finally had the guts to do it?

A litany of curses, all aimed at himself, started in Abe’s brain as his arms clenched tighter on Mihashi. No way was he letting him get away with that. He claimed Mihashi’s mouth with his own and made the full extent of his passion known, crushing their lips together, pushing his tongue inside Mihashi’s mouth, gasping in each of Mihashi’s outdrawn breaths. Abe let out a throaty groan as Mihashi whimpered and pressed his body more firmly against his.

“I thought… you wouldn’t want this,” Abe breathed, lips still brushing Mihashi’s. “I’ve wanted this. All this time. No one else. Just you.”

He really must have been lightheaded from sharing Mihashi’s air to have confessed all that.

Mihashi hesitated, pulling back to look at Abe again. “J-just me?! Abe… is a virgin?!”

Glowering through the huge blush on his face, Abe shook his head. “No, you idiot, I’m not a virgin! I meant I only ever wanted it to be you.” Abe looked away and mumbled the rest, humiliated to be saying any of this out loud. “My last boyfriend broke up with me because I kept calling out your name… during sex. He thought I was obsessed.” And maybe that was the truth. “But he also admitted he got it—who _wouldn’t_ want the Tigers’ ace rookie?”

Chancing a glance at Mihashi, he saw the pitcher was beet red now, but smiling. Well, it was kind of a huge compliment, Abe guessed. “I take it you’re not a virgin either, Mihashi?”

That earned him a startled look, and a tensing of Mihashi’s muscles. Abe got the feeling that if he hadn’t still been holding Mihashi, the other man would have been twitchy as hell. “Uh… n-no. I’ve never been with a guy, but there were a few girls. In university.”

In university? That meant it’d been over a year since Mihashi had gotten any? Well, that hardly surprised Abe; he figured being on the road made it hard to form any lasting relationships. “One night stands aren’t your style, huh?”

Mihashi shook his head forcefully, almost banging their foreheads together. “No way!” Cringing, he looked away. “What about Abe?”

What, did he think _this_ was turning into a one night stand? “Hell no!” Abe yelled, hands gripping Mihashi’s upper arms so he would look at him again. “Look at me, would you? If you want to stop, we can. But I want to be with you. More than just tonight.”

“M-me too!” Mihashi cried, maneuvering awkwardly to place his hands on top of Abe’s, still resting on his upper arms. Warm. “I want Abe to be my boyfriend!”  
There was a possessive look in Mihashi’s eyes that set Abe’s blood on fire. _Yes_. Oh, it was more than Abe could possibly have hoped for, more than he’d even dared to dream about until this morning. “I’m all yours, Mihashi. If you’ll be mine.” _Mine and no one else’s._ That felt right. Always had.

In answer, Mihashi tightened his grip on Abe’s hands and pulled them off his own arms, then led him out of the entryway and down a short hall. “Bedroom,” Mihashi breathlessly explained, pushing a door open to reveal a wide bed covered in mussed sheets, old baseball magazines, and a few stray balls. Abe paused in the doorway, taking it all in. He had to resist the urge to make a joke about Mihashi’s mom hearing them, the place looked so similar to his room back in his parents’ house. Might kill the mood.

As, apparently, he already had. Mihashi had stripped off his shirt and pants and was standing there in just a pair of black boxers, fingers poised at the hem to slide them off too. But he was staring at Abe now, a blush staining his cheeks red. “U-unless… I’m not allowed… A-Abe-sensei’s orders…?”

Abe clenched his teeth, biting back a moan. _That’s right, he’s supposed to be resting!_ he reminded himself. But Mihashi was already obviously aroused. It wouldn’t hurt to relieve him of that first, would it? Fists balled in the shirt of his scrubs, Abe lifted it up and over his head, baring his torso. The pants soon followed. “You can rest after. Just don’t use your right hand, okay?” He looked away as he added, “And keep calling me sensei. It’s fucking hot.”

Mihashi beamed. “Yes, Abe-sensei!”

Without another word, he awkwardly but enthusiastically stripped off his boxers and then went for a set of drawers by the window. Barely able to look at Abe now that he, too, was naked and undeniably aroused, Mihashi placed what he’d dug out of the drawer into Abe’s hand. Lube. “No condoms?” Abe asked, eyebrow raised.

“Ah! I… don’t really need them… very often. So…” Mihashi said quietly, eyes on the floor.

“That’s all right. You’re clean?” Abe asked, though he was almost willing to risk infection if it meant finally getting to have sex with Mihashi.

At Mihashi’s immediate nod, Abe breathed a sigh of relief. “Good. Me too. Still, if you’re worried…”

“No! I trust Abe!”

It was more than enough for Abe. Taking a seat on the bed, he held out his hand to Mihashi and pulled him down as well. Then handed back the lube. “You should use this. On me.”  
Mihashi just stared, uncomprehending, squeezing the bottle between their slightly chilled hands. “B-but, I thought...”

Looked like Abe was going to have to make it explicitly clear. Taking a deep breath, he met Mihashi’s startled gaze. “I want you to fuck me.”

Mihashi’s mouth opened, closed, opened again, but Abe could see his cock twitching. He wanted it. “Come on, Mihashi. Please.”

A strangled _yes!_ was all Mihashi managed before he pushed Abe down onto the bed and claimed a heated kiss. Their erections pressed into each other’s bellies and Abe finally let out that moan he’d been holding in for who knows how long. It was encouragement enough that Mihashi’s hands began to wander down Abe’s chest to grip at his hips and rock his own, slowly grinding their bodies together. That’s where Abe’s mind blew a fuse. His own hands caressed the taut muscles of Mihashi’s back, reaching down to grip and knead Mihashi’s ass. How Mihashi managed to keep his head enough to slick the fingers of his left hand and gently begin to tease at Abe’s opening, he never knew. He just knew it felt _good_.

Abe gasped as the first finger slid inside him. He murmured pleas for him to keep going between kissing and sucking the juncture of Mihashi’s neck and shoulder. It was making Mihashi mewl deliciously. Payback for the gasps and groans he was eliciting from Abe with the slip and twist of his finger, the addition of another, two scissoring now inside him. He could feel Mihashi’s erection throbbing harder against his thigh, eager as he was to be in him.

“Do it, Mihashi. Please, fuck me now. Hard, _please_ ,” Abe moaned, voice husky with desire. He reached between them, finding Mihashi’s wrist and grasping it, hissing as Mihashi’s fingers withdrew. Taking hold of Mihashi’s wet hand, he awkwardly smeared the lubricant onto his own. Then fumbled for Mihashi’s hard cock. When he found it, with Mihashi’s help, he slicked it and pumped it slowly.

Mihashi let out a needy wail and allowed Abe to guide the head of his cock to his entrance. “Fuck me. Come on, Mihashi,” Abe panted, his own cock straining between them. Lifting his hips, he forced Mihashi’s tip inside and held his breath.

It was enough. Mihashi began to push until he was fully sheathed, balls-deep in Abe. Abe shuddered, exquisite pain and pleasure blossoming inside him. “S-so tight, Abe-sensei,” Mihashi breathed.

“Nnngh, _Mihashi_ ,” was all Abe could say.

It wasn’t long before Mihashi drew himself out and then thrust himself back in again, beginning a steady rhythm. Abe gripped his ass hard enough to bruise, loving the feel of the muscle moving beneath his fingers as Mihashi plunged into him over and over. Mihashi’s hands were braced on his hips, his face hovering inches above his own. The look in his eyes was hazed, but intent, and suddenly Abe knew. A raise of his hips and a straight-on thrust-- _fastball_ , a twist of his hips-- _screwball_ , a thrust aimed a bit lower— _curveball_ , a thrust aimed lower and _nngh_ inside-- _shuuto_ , _fastball_ , _fastball_ , _screwball_ , _fastball_ , _curveball_ , _fastball_ , _fastball_ , _shuuuuto_!

Before Abe could stop himself, the world fell away and he was coming. Harder than he’d ever come before. “Mihashi, Mihashi, Mihashi.” Every ragged breath he drew he exhaled the name of the man he’d been desperately in love with for all this time.

He was about to apologize, realizing he’d come too soon, when Mihashi tensed and cried out wordlessly, emptying himself deep inside Abe. _Fastball_. So he’d finally learned its effectiveness.

“Mihashi… that was amazing,” Abe whispered, arms wrapped limply around a boneless Mihashi.

“Amazing,” Mihashi agreed, nuzzling his face into Abe’s chest. They lie like that for a while, basking in the afterglow, sated and truly happy for the first time in years.

When Abe stirred, meaning to clean them up a little, Mihashi stiffened, arms tightening about his waist. “Stay.”

“I am,” Abe reassured him. Resigned, he lay back with his fingers twined in Mihashi’s ruffled hair. How he’d missed it. Missed _him_. “Always.”

Nothing was coming between them again. Not school. Not some misguided notion of learning to be without one another. Nothing. Not even work… maybe, Abe thought, once this internship was done he could be Mihashi’s full-time doctor. Maybe even become the team’s official doctor; go with them on away games in case of emergencies. Maybe. For now, it was enough just to hold Mihashi, know that every time he was in Osaka they’d be in each other’s arms again. It was all either of them had ever wanted.


End file.
